Pain, fear, loneliness Healing, hope, Love
by Wolfsoul71030
Summary: Harry was being beat to a unconscious state by his dear Uncle, when he went into his magical inheritance. But he doesn't know that. Meanwhile far away, Draco, was fighting night terrors, about a boy being beaten. Does Harry being beaten have any connection to Draco's night terrors? And what will happen, when Harry realizes that he was going into a magical inheritance? Slash DM/HP
1. Chapter 1 Pain

_So... this is my first ever Drarry. ( I LOVE Drarry!) So sorry if it is all over the place or something... Anyways, hope you like it! __**Also, if you don't like slash, turn back now.**_

_**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1. Pain.**_

A teen, around 16 years old- though he looked like he was 13 or younger; sighed and slid down his bedroom wall, his thin, pale and short frame shaking uncontrollably. Though it was hard to see, as it was 10 at night and his curtains were pulled closed as usual. They were closed almost all the time, nowadays. For now, he got beat all day and every day, because his aunt was no longer there to stop the beatings that happened during the day.

The teen's name was Harry Potter, 'The-boy-who-lived'. _'I won't be alive for much longer, if no one comes and helps_ _me!_ He mentally thought, his thoughts he buried his head into his knees, as he saw that his glasses lay at his feet, crushed. His face was streaked with tears and his hair matted with dry blood and was even messier than usual. He pulled his knees to his chest, where you could practically see his ribs. Harry was choking on silent sobs as pain ran through him. Tears fell faster and faster, as the pain worsened. _'All alone...'_ His mind whimpered repeatedly. _'All alone'_.

Then let out a silent hard sob, as he heard his room door fly open, with a loud thud. Reluctantly he lifted his head, just to be hit, hard. He fell to the floor and he curled up, hiding his already scarred and bruised face. Then he shivered and continued to sob, as he heard the familiar drunken laugh from his uncle. '_No! Please!'_ He cried mentally. He wished he could speak aloud, and beg, if he had to, to stop the beating. But he couldn't, as he had lost his voice, during one of many past beatings.

Suddenly he strangled on gasped as he was grabbed and lifted by his throat, cutting off his air. He struggled against his uncle, trying to break free. When he felt his magic burst from him and he felt himself fall to his knees, as his uncle was thrown backwards into a wall and into an unconscious state. Harry slowly lifted his head, pure shock shown in his 'killing curse' green eyes. Then, gulping he scrambled back, his back hitting a wall his breathing hitched for a moment. Then, slowly it went back to normal, as the pain faded. Wincing from soreness he shakily stood, before stumbling to a corner. There he sat curled up, his eyes locked on the prone figure of his uncle, fear was clear in his eyes now and his thoughts on would he live, after his uncle woke and realized what had happened...

* * *

A white-blonde haired teen, by the name of Draco Malfoy, lay in a large and very comfortable, green and silver bed. He was fast asleep, much to his parents' happiness. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were extremely worried about their only son. They were scared about their sons' health, sense he has had no sleep, because of his rather descriptive dreams- no, night terrors. There was no denying it now, as they had been for quite some time. They were most defiantly night terrors.

The night terrors were the same for the most part, because they all had screaming and crying in the background. The picture it's self was rather blurry but, it had enough detail. Like the color of blood that splattered the walls and the shape of a boy- they couldn't tell exactly what he looked like, for some weird reason. They watched the boy be thrown into these bloodied walls and beaten mercilessly. With many different objects, most of the time, it was a spiked belt. Other times it was the beater's fist, hitting him until he bled and slid to the ground fully unconscious. The three Malfoys were stunned, as these dreams continued night after night. For it also showed that it was a different time and day that the boy was getting beat at. So they knew that this was happening and it was happening now.

They were about to take their leave, when they heard a soft whimper. Then an ear piercing scream filled the silent night air. The parents spun around in surprise and pure worry. They then rushed to their sons' side. As he clutched the bed sheets, screaming as pain ran through him. They shook him until he woke. Narcissa quickly sat on the bed, gathering her trembling son into her arms, murmuring gentle and comforting words to him. Lucius watched this, pacing, worry practically flowing off of him.

"W-why do these n-night t-errors keep coming b-back?" Draco suddenly stammered. Fear evident in his words, also his eyes also reflected fear and loneliness.

Both parents' sighed and they glanced at each other, sadness in there silent communication. Then they looked directly at Draco, who blinked away more tears.

"We truly don't know," they both whispered, sadness lacing their voices, as the absentmindedly spoke at the same time.

* * *

**So! I hoped you liked it! Please review if you can. Uh, please don't be to hard on me if this is terrible or something. **


	2. Chapter 2 Shock

_**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**_

_**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**_

_**On my profile it says that **__**'There will be other slash couples later on in the story. Oh and, there will be Hermione, Wealsey (The twins are the only good one in this story, sorry to those who like Ron, Molly, Arthur, etc.), Dumbledore bashing.'**__** I'm just putting it here, just in case you don't go there and see it.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

_**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**_

_**Chapter 2. Shock.**_

Harry yawned, as he slowly woke. His eyes opening to clearly see soft spots of sun rays peeking into his room window, and he smiled a little to himself. Then he froze in fright and his head whipped around, to gasp softly. His eyes landed on his uncle still prone figure, except now, he could see small cuts and large gashes littering his gray kind of colored skin. _'Did I do that?!'_ His mind asked, astounded._ 'No, I couldn't have… or could I?'_ Then he froze once more. As he heard a slight groan, or was it a growl? Well, Harry wasted no time. He scrambled up, even though his body felt like it was on fire and ready to collapse and he hurried out of his room and into the bathroom a few doors down.

He quickly went in and he locked the door, backing up until his bare back hit the shower door. When this happened he jumped and spun around, almost slipping. He then sighed in slight relief, that is; until he out of the corner of his eye, saw his reflection. He snapped his eyes closed, hoping desperately that he was just hallucinating, but, to no luck. As he slowly turned, eyes still closed. He stopped, when he knew that he was fully facing the mirror and he very hesitantly opened his eyes.

His breathing hitched and he practically chocked, from astonishment. Standing in front of the mirror, from mid-waist up, was not an unhealthily short, skinny, sickly pale and battered skinned boy; but a slightly taller- still shorter than an average 16-year-old teen, with a more feminine stature, more of a lightly glowing moonlight skin color and only faint scars, and the most uniquely colored eyes. They were still the 'killing curse' green, but, they had gotten darker and they had white colored swirls in them and they seem to move a little. Those were just some of the things that changed. He also had longer and fuller eye lashes and dark red slightly fuller lips and his hair flowed down to his bum. Also, snow white streaks ran through his long hair. And he had elf like pointed ears. But, he knew for a fact, as he continued to look at himself, that he was not an elf. No, because, when he opened his mouth he also had fangs and sudden, pain ran down his spine and large angel like wings, burst from his back and he gasped, falling to his knees. He slowly looked at them and was awed and scared at the colored. For they were blood red, and a tad bit ragged. '_What am I...?'_

Harry then shuddered, as sudden soreness enveloped him. He let out a shaky breath and let himself slowly curl up on the floor. His eyes fluttering closed. Right as tears of sadness slid down his face. _'Why must I always be alone?"_

* * *

Draco was also waking, soreness slowly coursed through him. His vision was a bit blurry and he shivered. Yet warmth was surrounded him. "What's going on?" he slurred, to his parents. Who he now knew was there, because they were the only ones- and his godfather Severus, who would, dare touch him. Both his parents smiled softly at him, though slight worry was etched on their faces. "Don't you remember waking last night?" Narcissa questioned quietly and gently.

Draco frowned a bit, as he thought, before slowly nodding. Then he jerked with pain and he doubled forward. Clutching his bed sheets, as pain took him over. He choked on a sob and ground his teeth together. Tears slid out of his tightly closed eyes and magic began to grow around him.

Lucius quickly went forward pulling his wife again from their son. Knowing that he was finally, going into his inheritance. Then he flinched hard, as a scream came from Draco once again. He tightened his grip on Narcissa, murmuring gentle words to her. As she watched her baby scream over and over in pain.

When sudden, all was silent. The two quickly looked over at their son and they blinked. _Where did Draco go?!_ They thought glancing at each other, until that is, they heard a thud from the bathroom. They quickly flew over to it, going in. Their eyes landed on Draco on his knees, shaking and breathing raggedly, a dazed look grew in his eyes as he looked at his parents. But, what really surprised them was what he looked like.

Draco's eyes were no longer a dull gray but, an extremely vibrant silver-blue, with added black speckles. His skin color was a very handsome golden tan; he also now had nicely toned muscles, and he had a more chiseled face. Now, he also had elf like ears and fangs. But, instead of 'angel' wings, Draco had large and slight ragged, torn and bent sort of- they look bent because they are hanging limp on his back. When they are spread out it cools much better, dragon wings; the size large but, not abnormally large. They are also a deep dark stormy blue.

Draco studied his parents' faces, trying to get past the utter shock and see if any other emotions, like anger or shame, were there. In the end he saw only shock and worry. For he could tell they didn't know what he was. "Mum? Father?' he finally rasped. Tear stinging his eyes, making him look absolutely lost.

Narcissa quickly shook out of her shock and she scrambled to her sons side. There she smiled, as he looked at him more closely. "Darling, you look wonderful," she cooed. Then she looked at her mate, who came quickly forward. "What is he dear?" she asked Lucius; who could only shrugged, in a very unmalfoy way.

"I have no idea. I have not heard of any person in the Malfoy blood line who went into an inheritance and looked like this," Lucius spoke finally. Awe and shock clear in his quiet voice.

Draco just sighed and he listened to his parents speak. Then he slowly stood, surprised at how his wings weren't heavy, at all. Then he frowned in a thoughtful way. "How do I make these wings disappear or can I?" he asked aloud, and before his parents could say anything. He breathed in sharply. His wings faded into his bareback, leaving only a large dark blue tattoo of dragon wings on his back. This made Dracos' and his families eyes bulged out of their skulls.

"Uh, wow…" he trailed off as a weird sensation came flowing over him. Then he fell screaming. As cuts began to once again appear on his skin deeper than ever...

* * *

Right when Draco hit his bathroom floor and he began to scream. Another scream began.

Harry had not woken and was asleep when he began to scream in his sleep. Cuts and buries making a re-appearance, like Draco's they were much deeper.

* * *

Dracos mother yelled at Lucius to get Severus and Lucius quickly ran off. At the fireplace he floo called Severus. "Wake up!" he roared.

Severus jerked awake, along with his two not-so-happy lovers. Severus glared and he grabbed his robes. Pulling them on he stalked over, eyes burning with rage and annoyance. "WHAT!" he roared right back at his 'friend'. His two lovers watching with raised eyes brows.

Lucius glared, seeing Severus. "Finally, I need you here now. It's Draco," he said quickly before turning and quickly climbing the stairs back to his son's room.

Severus paled a bit and he quickly told Sirius and Remus that he was going to the Malfoys. And he told them to get there as soon as possible. Before leaving them shocked and flustered, for the two of them had never really been to the malfoys 'lair' as they came to call it.

* * *

**I REALLY hope you like this chapter! ^_^ I had fun writing it. Now, Harry will be saved soon, either in the next chapter or in the one after that. I'm not sure which one yet. **


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

**_If you don't like slash, turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though. _****_There will be other slash couples later on in the story._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love_**

**_Chapter 3. Fear_**

Severus arrived at the Malfoys and he flew up the stairs, muttering to himself about needing to lock his floo in the morning, to distract himself from worrying and panicking on what may be wrong with his godson. '_You better be alright Draco… this better not be some kind of trick either.' _He then thought as what Lucius said repeated in his mind and doubts joined his scrambled thoughts. Finally he got to Dracos room and he heard screaming. He ran in, flying into the bathroom, where he froze, gasping in utter shock and horror.

Blood covered his godsons' body and the boy was silently screaming now, as Lucius put up a silencing charm when he entered. He shook his head, before quickly and carefully going over. He knew how protective Narcissa could be when Draco was injured. And he never got this injured before, so he wanted to be really careful now.

Narrcissa hissed dangerously when Severus approached. Then she narrowed her eyes and saw only worry and a want to help. So she loosened her grip on him and she allowed him to approach, though she did watch his movements closely. "Fix him," she then demanded, once Severus was in ear shot.

Severus nodded kneeling beside his godson. He quickly began to do what he could to help him.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Harry, he was still deeply asleep. He like Draco, had stopped screaming and was just laying there limp.

Harrys eyes snapped opened, and he let out a cry, as he was gripped by his hair. His uncle roaring at him, "You freak! You thought you were in trouble yesterday, ha! You're going to regret what you did last night!" he snarled; spit flying out of his mouth. Then he threw harry into a wall and he smiled, a sinister smile, an unrecognizable gleam in his eyes. "You'll pay dearly for that," he practically hissed. Then he licked his lips.

Harry gasped as he realized what his uncle meant and tears began to flow freely down his face and his body began to shake once more. Then he sobbed, as his uncle began to unbutton his pants.

*Skip* (Sorry. I'm not comfortable doing raping scenes or any very….. Graphic sexual scenes, so don't except too much out of me.)

Harry let himself be thrown into a wall and he slid down to the ground, his eyes glazed over and his body trembling more than ever.

"That'll teach you boy!" Vernon spat, a triumphant gleam in his eyes and a smirk upon his face, as he looked at the bloody heap that was Harry Potter. Then he turned and left, slamming the bathroom door closed.

Harry stared hollowly at nothing. His mind still struggling to understand what just happened. Then, at a painfully slow movement, he opened a drawer and he pulled out a dagger, his eyes just stared at it for a few moments. He had sworn that he wouldn't cut ever but now, it seemed like the most wonderful thing to do. He lifted the knife to his skin and he was about to cut, when a bright light blinded him.

He dropped the dagger and he scrambled back, curling up to protect himself. Then he flinched as he felt a warm touch on his face. He very slowly opened his eyes and he looked, gasping his eyes now wide open. Staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She has enchanting pure white hair, which fell in waves down her back, all the way down to her bare feet. Her skin seemed to glow softly, and her eyes were the most amazing he'd ever seen, for they were the warmest yet, most haunting, if you got on her bad side, turquoise. Her actual build was strong and lightly muscular.

"Hello young one," she greeted, her voice light and soothing; offering nothing but comfort and love.

Harry stared for a few seconds before launching himself at her and she smiled wrapping her arms around him. "Shhhh, you're alright now child," she promised, in her still very quiet voice. But, what Harry couldn't see was the rage, which appeared as she barely visible nodded at another in the room with them. A man was watching the scene while invisible. He nodded back to the woman and he flew out the door. He would kill the man how would dare harm the, well, any child.

* * *

Draco gasped, waking for the hundredth time it seemed, and he blinked rapidly, his vision slowly getting clear. Then, when he could actually see he smiled, as his eyes landed on his godfather and his godfathers' lovers. All of the men were muttering about what he could be, and why he kept collapsing in pain. He then looked at his softly smiling mother. "Hello Dragon," she murmured moving his hair out of his face. "How do you feel?" she then asked, loud enough for the other's to hear.

"Tired, everything aches and empty," he mumbled, slowly sitting up.

The other quickly came over, as Narcissa nodded and shifted so that everyone could be in Draco's view.

"That is probably because you now have a mate, waiting for you somewhere," she mused, her eyes brightening at the thought. Lucius and Severus nodded in agreement.

Draco's eyes clouded over, as the word, mate, slowly took over his thoughts. "Mate…" he mumbled, thoughtfully. "Where's my mate?" he asked, looking at the group with his head tilted a bit.

"We don't know yet, but soon, we'll help you look for him," Lucius replied, in a very calm way.

"I. Want. My. Mate. Now," Draco protested. His dazed and thoughtful voice began to change to anger and desperation.

"Oh no," Remus muttered, as he watched this, "Well, whatever Draco is, that side of him wants his mate, now," he said standing and backing up, with Sirius following. They could tell that this child would explode if his parent's repeat that they didn't know where his mate was.

* * *

"Child, would you like to go somewhere where it's safe?" the woman suddenly asked, looking down at the child snuggling against her, her eyes gentle; in a way that showed that she wouldn't be angry if he said no.

Harry bit his bottom lip and he looked at her the white swirls in his fascinating dark green eyes, big and beautiful. Then he shrugged, looking down at the floor, nervousness flowing off him.

"What's wrong?" the woman asked, unwavering concern clear in her tone and eyes.

"Wha- what about my mate?" he whispered, super meek. His eyes locked on the floor.

The woman blinked, and then an understanding look and smile appeared. Then she gently lifted his chin, their eyes meeting. "Your mate can live without you for a short time. And, if it makes you feel better, I'll go to where he is and stay with him, until my friend, _Κηδεμόνας_, brings you there. _And _if you get to uncomfortable or just need me, you may call me," she said, watching the child slowly and still a bit hesitantly nod.

"Okay but, what's your name?" he asked, realizing that he didn't know this woman name. How was he going to call her without it? The woman looked very surprised for a moment, and then she smiled once more.

"I can't believe that I forgot to tell you. Well, I have many names but, you may call me _μητέρα_, it means mother in-," she was cut off by an excited voice.

"Greek!" Harry exclaimed, his eyes sparkling. "I know some of the Greek language," he added meeker.

"Very good!" she praised, happily. "Now, shall I call my friend to take you to my home?" she asked.

Harry nodded in a bouncy way now. He couldn't wait!

_κηδεμόνας _appeared after a moment, and his appearance was impressive, just _μητέρα _appearance. He was very tall and muscular. His skin was super pale, and his had dark brown hair, with stunning icy blue eyes. He also had very large wings, except that his were silver with hints of gold amongst the feathers. He wore nothing but golden straps, for a shirt too. This made Harry drool a bit. He had tight black leather pants and a spiked collar. A sword hung at his side and a fabulous smile was spread out on his face. "Greetings child, I'm _κηδεμόνας_," he greeted in a slight bow.

"Hi," harry said shyly. Then he stood and stepped towards him, with _μητέρα _right behind him.

_'__Good luck little one' _μητέρα said through mind speak. Then she vanished.

_Κηδεμόνας _grinned at Harry, before taking his hand and vanishing.

* * *

Draco whimpered and he suddenly began to cry, uncontrollably. The creature part of him felt his mate vanish, right into thin air. And he didn't like that feeling, at all.

The grown-ups around him tried to comfort him and find out what was wrong but, the y in the end gave up and watched. Feeling utterly helpless, a feeling they all loathed with a passion.

When suddenly, they all felt the wards shift.

Draco gasped looking up, his eyes darting around. While he muttered, "Where… my….. Mate…" he panted. When a light flashed and the woman, _μητέρα, _stood there. His eyes practically bugled out of his eyes sockets and he gasped once more. Before he growled, his eyes turning black, he could tell that she's been around his mate.

"My, mate, where is he!?" he shouted. He could feel his and smell his mate on this woman. "What did you do to him?" he snarled, his wings, making a re-appearance.

The others in the room where too much in shock to do anything, other than stare with an awe and dazed, filled gaze.

The woman shook her head, before stalking straight over to Draco. There she glared, looming over him, making him shrink a bit. "Now, child! You will _not_ speak to_ me_ in _that tone_, _understand?_" she said in a commanding tone.

The tone just made Draco snarled once more.

_Μητέρα _shook her head. "Calm down now! Or you won't see your mate for a very long time!" she ordered, fully looming over him. Not caring anymore that she was freighting him. She did not like being snarled at, at all.

Draco cowered a bit and he gulped, nodding. "O-okay," he stammered. His eyes wide open, with shock.

"Good. Now, your mate is going to _my _home, so he'll be perfectly safe. He's going there to be healed," _μητέρα _said in a very calm and gentle way now.

Draco nodded; though he looked absolutely depressed and annoyed.

"Uh, how do you know who, and where my sons' mate is?" Lucius finally asked, shaking out of his shock.

"Well. First of all, my name is_ μητέρα, _now, it isn't my really name but, it's what everyone calls me," she stated, now smiling kindly, as she began to tell her story.

* * *

_**So! Third chapter up! Yay! Thanks for reviews! **_

_**Μητέρα- **__It Means Mother, in Greek._

**_Κηδεμόνας- _**_Means Guardian, in Greek._


	4. Chapter 4 Amazement

**_If you don't like slash, turn back now._**

**_Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though._**

**_There will be other slash couples later on in the story._**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**_Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love_**

**_Chapter 4. Amazement_**

Harry's legs fell beneath him, but, before he hit the ground he was caught by _κηδεμόνας_,who just smiled brightly at him his eyes twinkling.

Harry couldn't help it. "Are you always so happy and bright looking?" he blurted. Then he clamped a hand over his mouth. His eyes wide open. "S-sorry!" he stuttered, horrified at what he just blurted.

And, to his surprise, _κηδεμόνας _laughed. His laugh was deep and amused. Then once, he was done talking, he looked at Harry, with more of a gentle look. "It's alright, child. But, yes, I'm usually always happy and bright," _κηδεμόνας_ stated, kindly. His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Harry blushed and nodded. "Okay." he squeaked. With his eyes on the ground, he bit his bottom lip nervously.

_Κηδεμόνας _shook his head."Come child. There so little time to show you everything," he said strolling forward.

Harry blinked and scrambled after him. "What do you mean so little time?" he asked, in a rather confused tone. His eyes scanning the area around him, it was plainly beautiful. He and κηδεμόνας were in the front yard of _Μητέραs_home. The home it's self was a very large castle. And surrounding it was flower beds and trees. But, these plants weren't the normal kind of plant. No, for the trees had silver bark, golden leaves and white apples. And the flowers were in all shapes and sizes. Harry wandered over to one of the flower beds, his eyes showed utter shock. The flower beds was black, almost dead looking but, it had flowers on it, the flower petals were light red and the stem, was gold colored but, what really surprised him, was the blood over flowing a bit out of each of the flowers.

_Κηδεμόνας_ tilted his head and he grabbed two apples, before walking over to Harry. He then smiled when he saw what the child was gawking at. "These are _blood flowers_. Some of us need blood, like a vampire of sorts but, we _aren't_ vampires." He said sternly, before once again smiling. "See the blood pools in the center of the flower and drips off. But, we use our magic to make the blood never touch the ground. We don't want stains of blood everywhere now do we?" he questioned, watching the boy. 'Also, we only drink the blood out of the flower. Once the blood is drunk, the flower turns pure white, and then most of us use it as decorations around our homes, because they're magnificent when pure white." _Κηδεμόνας_ finished.

"Cool," Harry breathed grinned at him. "Can… can I have one?"

"Of course you can. Now, eat this apple while I get your flower," _κηδεμόνας_ said handing Harry one apple.

Harry bit into it and he jumped in surprise. Before swallowing and staring mutely at his apple.

Concern flashed in _κηδεμόνας_ eyes what's wrong? Do you not like it?" he asked, quickly.

"No… but, it tastes… like my favorite candy…" he trailed off blushing, clearly thinking that he was going insane.

_Κηδεμόνας _laughed. "Don't scare me like that!" he exclaimed, grinning, "And, it's supposed to taste that way, little one," he stated. Then he handed Harry his flower.

"Come, let's go explore, _Μητέραs _house,"_Κηδεμόνας _said brightly.

Harry grinned and the two ran up the house steps and into the large home.

* * *

The group around _Μητέρα_ stared at her, horror and utter shock filled their eyes.

"That… how would do such a thing to a child!" she exclaimed shaking her head as tears fell.

"Muggles can. Muggles like him anyway. Not all are like him, which is a good thing," _Μητέρα _said in a calm manner.

Draco sat looking dazed and sad. "I… my mate," he whispered brokenly. Then he looked at _Μητέρα_, with pleading eyes. "Can, can I see him? Please?" he begged.

_Μητέρα_ looked sadly at him. "I'm afraid not, young one. Soon though, that I promise." she replied, as gently as she could. Then she knelt in front of him. "He needs to heal and learn about what he is, and so do you. So, while he's away being taught, you'll be taught." She said, with a smile.

Draco gazed at her in a thoughtful way, before a large smile broke out onto his face. "Okay. Can we start now?" he asked, in an excited way.

* * *

**_So! Foruth chapter up! Please review! If you have any suggestions, don't _**_**hesitate **_**_to tell them! Seriuosly, please I need ideas. Writers block is starting to get to me!_**

**_Μητέρα- _**_It Means Mother, in Greek._

**_Κηδεμόνας- _**_Means Guardian, in Greek._


	5. Chapter 5 Revenge Is SO Underrated!

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR.**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 5. Getting revenge… it's SO underrated!**

**_*Three months later in the Wizarding World/Three weeks, in the realm Harry is in*_**

**Harry, now called ****_ολίγον κάποιος,_**was laughing as he ran through the sugar apple trees, as it now was called. He was being chased by a new pet he had. It was large like a horse, but, it was half dog and have wolf, with very large fangs. He squealed then, as he fell to the ground, and the dog slobbered on him.

"Ew, get off!" he exclaimed, in mock anger and suddenly, the dog was off. Harry opened his eyes and he grinned brightly. "_Μητέρα_! Your back!" he said scrambling up he launched himself into her arms.

_Μητέρα_ Laughed and hugged him, tightly. "Hello, _ολίγον κάποιος_!" she said just as brightly. "How are you?" she then asked. Putting him down, she then knelt in front of him. He was practically bouncing up and down. His eyes were bright, and they held no shyness, that he used to have, in them. And he looked perfectly healthy and happy.

"I'm…. hmmm, great!" he replied; now really bouncing. His wings weren't out, as he had learned how to retract them a few days ago. Though, it still hurt when he let them out and put them away. His wings seemed to glimmer softly in the light and they looked more like a blood rose. Which in a way, they were, for the also turned snow white when he takes a shower or just gets his wings wet. They also, weren't ragged anymore. No, when out, they were strong and spread out. Lastly, his hair was now pulled back into a poney tail, at all times.

"Brilliant! Now, I have a small surprise for you," she stated pulling him towards the castle, her eyes shining with mystery. This made Harry raise an eyebrow.

* * *

**~ 2 days ago.**

"_μικρό δράκο_!" _Μητέρα _called. She herself was almost bouncing up and down. Then her eyes brightened immensely. Watching Draco fly gracefully into the room and land in a bowing position. His large Dragon wings stretched out. "Hello," he greeted. He, like Harry had grown a lot and his was much more muscular, much to his shock. And lastly, his hair; it was now styled, yep, style... but, no, it wasn't neat. Nope, not at all; he himself suggested just making it look messy and well, it now looked like a 'just been shagged for a 10 hours straight' style.

"Come!" she said, while dragging him toward the door.

"_Μητέρα_! Wait, what's going on?" Draco exclaimed. His voice was full of confusion and shock, as he finally managed to stop.

_Μητέρα_ smirked. "Does, this word mean anything to you?" she asked and leaned over to his ear.

"Muggle?" her voice was a slight hiss. And pleasure filled her tone.

Draco stood there and he clicked his eyes raged with pure anticipation. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked huskily.

_Μητέρα _smiled, in a blinding way then the two vanished.

When they reappeared, they grinned, their eyes glinting with an evil look. Then they strolled happily up to the nice looking house. _For now that is._ They both thought, still grinning.

Draco knocked and they a smirk, as the door opened, revealing a large whale of a man.

"Hello!" they chorused before shoving their way in.

"Get out of my house!" he roared and so, Draco snapped his fingers. A silencing charm went up. And he turned towards Vernon.

"No, I don't think so. You will pay now, for hurting and almost killing my mate!" he snarled, viciously. Then his nails turned into black claws, which had silver tips. Draco grinned and he attacked. Clawing him across his chest and then he was about to attack his throat, when _Μητέρα_ pulled him back and she poured a potion down his throat. Grinning sweetly, she stepped back to turn towards a confused Draco.

"There. Now he'll feel the horrid pain but, never die," she mused, looking a slight bit insane suddenly.

Hearing this Draco just smiled more before going back to attacking Vernon. Finally he stepped back to study his art work. Vernon lay in a bloody heap; gashes and blood soaked through his clothing and his lay in his own pool of blood. "Like it?" he asked _Μητέρα_. Who just smiled before going up to Vernon.

"No one and I mean no one hurts my child and gets away with it. But, I don't know what to do. Since my friend, _Κηδεμόνας_, already did a good job on you, I hear," she mused, winking at Draco's confused look. "He said that you now feel utter pain in your private area, when you even look at anyone in a sexual way. Now, how do I top that and Draco turning you into a bloody heap?" she asked, absentmindedly.

Draco's eye brows shoot up, as he heard this. Then he laughed. "I must meet _Κηδεμόνας_!" he stated. He really wanted to meet him now.

"Soon," _Μητέρα_ agreed. Then a wistful expression took over her. She then walked slowly towards him, magic flowing around her, showing a gold and silver mixed aura. "I know the prefect punishment for you. Vernon Dursley," she hummed. "Draco, turn around, please." She added in a very quiet tone. So, Draco did as he was told.

Humming, _Μητέρα_ began to let her magic flow over to Vernon and it began to wrap around him. He blinked in a confused way when suddenly. He screamed, louder than any scream Draco had ever heard and he whimpered. He didn't feel bad for the man, no, not at all. But, he was afraid of _Μητέραs_ magic.

Then Draco gasped, hearing bones breaking behind him and the screaming got worse. Then the stench of blood grew and he turned to see. The magic had died down and now, Vernon Dursely, he had gashes and bruises all over himself and, he had bones sticking out in weird ways. It made Draco want to throw up and grin I triumph. So, he grinned then he spun around, throwing up.

"Draco. Watch," _Μητέρα_ said sternly. Then she looked over at Draco, who slowly turned to watch. He looked utterly sick. She left sorry for him. Then she turned back toward Vernon. "Good-bye, Vernon Dursely," she purred. Before waving her hand and a portal opened, right into a dark eerie forest, "This is, "Death Forest", have fun," She then grabbed him and threw him in, closing the portal a second later. She turned towards him, grinning. 'Well?" she said.

Draco sighed and he mocked a thoughtful look. "Well, one, Harry won't be happy knowing what we just did and second…. Revenge, it's utterly underrated," he answered smirking.

"I agree," _Μητέρα _stated, before touching Draco's shoulder. The two reappeared in their separate rooms. Both falling asleep, right before their heads hit their pillows.

**~Current day and time**

"_Μητέρα!_ What is it already! I don't like being blindfolded!' Harry couldn't help but whine. He'd been walking, blindfolded for at least thirty minutes.

"Here! Take it off _ολίγον κάποιος_," _Μητέρα _practically squealed. Before rushing away, giggling.

Harry sighed and he pulled it off, his jaw dropping. "D-Draco?!" he squeaked out.

Draco stood, from a bench and he grinned. "Hey Lo-Harry."

* * *

So! Fifth chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please review!

Μητέρα- It Means Mother, in Greek.

Κηδεμόνας-It Means Guardian, in Greek.

ολίγον κάποιος- It Means "Little one", in Greek.

μικρό δράκο- It Means "Little Dragon", in Greek.


	6. Chapter 6 Awkward, Shock, Love and

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR. Well, except for Μητέρα, Κηδεμόνας and lastly Σκιές θανάτου. ****_They ARE mine. And any other characters I may make._**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 6. Awkward, shock, Love and meeting new people**

Harry stood there mouth hanging open, then very slowly, he slowly closed it. "I…. You….," Harry couldn't speak. His throat suddenly closed up and he felt like he was facing death it's self. He knew that he'd be nervous when he finally first met his mate but he didn't think that he'd been _this_ nervous. "Hi!" he squeaked once more. Before that is, bolting.

Draco was shocked, to say the least. No, he hadn't expected his mate to come running but, he didn't at all except his mate to run away! His day was going so well too! He mentally exclaimed before sullenly, sitting back down. Wondering about what to do now, go after his mate or stay here. _Well, I really don't know my way around here yet, so I guess stay here._

"Draco, where's Harry?" _Μητέρα_ asked confusion in her soft voice. Her eyes lightly raked the room.

Draco sighed and shrugged, his misery clearly showing in the way that he moved and spoke. "Don't know. He ran away. And no, I didn't _do_ anything to him. I just said _hi_," Draco grumbled.

_Μητέρα_ nodded in a worried way. "Well, we'll just have to find him. Now won't we," she mused, thinking. Where would you go, _ολίγον κάποιος_? She then wondered. Before her eyes lit up showing that she knew where he had gone. "Come we need to go see _Κηδεμόνας_. He'll know the directions to Harry," she stated, before she swiftly walked out of the room, Draco at her heels.

_Κηδεμόνας_ was in his room, lying lazily on a couch in front of a softly crackling fire, his hand running through his secret lovers' hair, when suddenly someone knocked on his bedroom door. He cursed quietly. Before answering, "Yes, who is it?" he called, while gently waking his sleeping lover.

"_Κηδεμόνας_, it's _Μητέρα_ and Draco!" she called in, tapping her foot in a very impatient way.

_Κηδεμόνας_ cursed louder, as he heard who it was. "Uh, one second!" he called; he and his lover silently hurrying to fix, the room, when they suddenly froze, standing and staring at Μητέρα, horror in them the men's eyes. Then, a second later, _Σκιές θανάτου_ flew out of the room, as fast as he could.

_Μητέρα_ stood there, open mouthed, in pure astonishment. The she rounded onto _Κηδεμόνας_. "You- you idiotic child! What were you doing with a dark being!" she shrieked. While Draco slowly stepped into the room, to stare at _Κηδεμόνας_ in shock and awe; shock that _Κηδεμόνας_ would do such a thing and in awe _because_ he was with a _dark being_.

_Κηδεμόνας _flinched and he silently bowed his head. "I… I'm so…-"he cut himself off, staring at the ground.

"Why? Continue," Μητέρα snapped irritably. It had been forbidden for a light being and dark being to be together, because of a war thousands of centuries ago.

"I…. can't. I'm not sorry," Κηδεμόνας muttered, still staring at the floor.

"You child, are an utter disgrace! Pack your things, you _will_ be gone, by sunset,"_ Μητέρα_ demanded. Before turning and leaving.

Draco shook his head, as he watched Κηδεμόνας begin to pack. "Wha-what are you doing! You can't just leave. What about Harry! He'll be devastated!" Draco cried, going forward. "And, I've just met you I want to get to know the person my mate adores so mu-"

"Hush!" Κηδεμόνας snarled, turning towards Draco. Tears stung at his eyes but none fell. "I know, I know. But, I can't stay here. What I did was forbidden and it's law that I should be executed. But, I'm not; so I'm leaving. I'm not going to push my luck," he muttered, his tone quieting and becoming more and more depressed. Then he waved his hand, all his things flying into his bags. "Tell Harry I said good-bye, and good luck," Κηδεμόνας mumbled and he past Draco and he vanished.

Leaving Draco totally stunned and worried._ This won't end well when Harry finds out._ So, sighing, Draco went off in search to find his wayward mate.

Harry was hiding in his small cave den, which he had found on the first few days he first got there. He was pacing and half scolding and half ranting about how stupid he was to run from Draco. Finally he sighed and he walked over to one of the walls. There he slid down, muttering under his breath. Then suddenly, he felt a cold air brush over him and he slowly stood. The he ran, heading straight for _Μητέρα_- who was in her study, with Draco who looked worried.

Harry flew into the room and he landed, his wings retracting, almost immediately. "Where's _Κηδεμόνας_?" he asked, calmly. But worry edged his tone. Then confusion flashed through his eyes, as he watched pure hatred burn in _Μητέραs_ eyes.

"He's gone. Good riddance," she murmured in a extremely dark voice. Then she frowned in her own confusion, as she watched Harrys gaze, look lost and betrayed.

"Why?' he rasped, his eyes now officially dull. He's come too really like _Μητέρα_ as a close friend and only at rare times, a mother. But, he loved _Κηδεμόνας_ like an older brother, always there to protect him. _He promised that he'd always be there and now he's gone….. He never leaves, not even for missions anymore, ever._

"Because he's a disgrace; being with another man, well, a dark being to be exact!" she snarled shaking her head. "I took him in and he betrays me for my kindness. Well, now he can't, everyone now knows about him, and no one will expect him," she said sounding cheerful. She also seemed to never notice, Harry start growling and his magic swirl around him brightly.

"You- you made him leave because of that!" Harry roared, blasting her and Draco backwards, his eyes raging with fury. "_You_ should be ashamed! You stupid, idiotic, woman!" he seethed. Then he shook his head, "No, that words is much to kind. You, _Μητέρα_, are a... a monster!" Harry yelled, throwing her back once more, as she tried and failed to get up.

Then he turned and he was about to fly away when he felt a hand touch his. He turned and stared, now shell-shocked, at Draco.

"Can… Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked, in a hopeful way. Then his eyes lit with pure happiness, as Harry smiled shyly and then nodded.

So the two let their wings and they flew out of the castle. Using their magic to track Harry's, missing brother. When they finally got a hold on where he was they vanished. While mentally praying that they won't get stuck or have something bad happen. Since it was the first time they had ever 'vanished' without someone helping them.

Rage shook_Μητέρα_, her eyes also blazed and she screeched for her guards. They came and bowed, before kneeling waiting for their orders.

_Μητέρα_ smirked. "Go, my assassins. Find the boy, Harry and his, ugh, _mate_," she sneered, then spat out the word mate. "Bring them here…. Alive…. Or dead," she commanded her, in shock, guards who quickly bowed their head low and then they swept from the room, to do their queens biding; even if more than half the group, did not want too.

Both boys stumbled and fell to their knees. But, they were grinning. Then they looked at each other and grinned more. Helping each other up, they looked around, slowly walking forwards. Then they jumped, as a familiar voice snapped at them. "What, are you two doing here!?" _Κηδεμόνας_ demanded, looking angry, worried and shocked.

"We came looking you for, duh!" Harry exclaimed his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face. So, in other words, he looked cute.

Κηδεμόνας could only shake his head struggling to suppress a laugh. "Well… I'm, wandering really," he answered in a calm manner, though he could tell that Harry was furious with him.

"Okay now. WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FIND ME!?" He snarled, stalking up to him, which was amusing; because Harry was much shorter than him.

Draco chuckled, and then he trailed off, his eyes brows rising as his eyes landed on none other than _Κηδεμόναςs_ lover.

Harry blinked as he too, noticed him. He stepped back, looking unconformable. But, not at least, he had a good view of him. _Σκιές θανάτου_ was tall, but shorter than his lover, he also had more of a sickly looking pale skin. His hair was purely black, and his eyes were black but, they had blood red flecks in them. His wings were like Draco's', they were Dragon kind, but they were silver with white tips. He also had some, additions, to him. Like, spikes sticking out of his neck and a tattoo on his face. The tattoo was a bird, a Phoenix to be exact. His clothing was… not much. He wore no shirt, revealing his lightly toned muscles, two gold bracelets on each of his arms, a silver locket type of necklace and slightly baggy black pants. He bowed and stood stiffly straight, clearly he was as unconformable as they were.

Harry Blinked then a small smile crept onto his face ad he bowed back; his was a tad bit deeper though, showing him respect and honor, much to Σκιές θανάτουs shock. "Greetings, I'm Harry," he greeted politely. Tilting his head as _Σκιές θανάτου_ looked at him with a bit of a frown.

"Er, sorry Harry. Shadow, he doesn't know Greek, or English. He does know however, French. Turning towards his mate, he smiled gently. "_**Mon amour, rencontrer Harry,"** _he spoke.

Shadow smiled a little, though nervousness was clear. "**_Hi. C'est agréable de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Harry, oh, et votre mate_**," he stammered, his hands fidgeting with one of his bracelets.

Harry blinked and he turned towards his mate, with hopeful eyes. "You know French, right?" his voice pleading.

Draco chuckled and nodded, before he looked at _Σκιές θανάτου_, with warm eyes. "**C'est pour nous un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer**_," _he answered. Feeling happier as the man relaxed visible, and he smiled.

_Κηδεμόνας _smiled at everyone. Then he glanced at the darkening sky. "Follow me. We need to get inside before night fall," he said leading them all towards a house, which was not too far from where they were at the moment.

* * *

**So! Sixth chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please review! Oh and Draco's parents, godfather, and his godfathers lovers, should make a reappearance in the next chapter. And a new appearance of Draco's friends and Harry true wizard friends should come in the next chapter (they might just be mentioned though, not sure yet.)**

Μητέρα**-** _It Means Mother, in Greek._

Κηδεμόνας**- **_It Means Guardian, in Greek._

Σκιές θανάτου- _It Means Shadows Death, in Greek._

ολίγον κάποιος- _It Means "Little one", in Greek._

μικρό δράκο- _It Means "Little Dragon", in Greek._

**Mon amour, rencontrer Harry**- _My Love, meet Harry._

**Hi. C'est agréable de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer Harry, oh, et votre mate**- _Hi. It's nice to finally meet you Harry, oh, and your mate._

**C'est pour nous un plaisir et un honneur de vous rencontrer- **_It is a pleasure and an honor to meet you._


	7. Chapter 7 What now…?

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR. Well, except for Μητέρα, Κηδεμόνας and lastly Σκιές θανάτου. ****_They ARE mine. And any other characters I may make._**

**There are light beings and dark. They are all mixed magical creatures. Now, they aren't known to the wizards or to anyone, because they prefer to stay away from wizards and just stay protected in their realm.**

**The light beings are actual pretty dark themselves but, the dark beings kill anyone and everyone they don't like and a lot of times, they just kill for the fun of it. Plus, their magic is stronger, which makes others fear them and so, they are considered dark.**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 7. What now…?**

"Where are we anyways?" Harry questioned Draco quietly. His eyes were on the murmuring couple ahead of them. He silently thought that it is cute but also weird; he'd never have guessed that _Κηδεμόνας_ was with anyone.

"Not sure. Should we ask _Κηδεμόνας_, or would you like to not bother them?" Draco replied, with a teasing smile. He could tell that Harry was barely holding back asking _Κηδεμόνας_, because he liked watching him interact with someone else, who he actually looked relaxed with.

Harry blushed lightly and then nudged Draco lightly, before slowly taking Draco's hand in his. "I'm tired," he mumbled, walking closer to Draco.

Draco grinned and then he squeezed his love's hand. "_Κηδεμόνας_!" he called, watching _Κηδεμόνας_ turn towards them, with a smile.

"Yes?" he said, his own hand intertwined with Σκιές θανάτουs.

"Are we almost there?" Draco asked, in a casual manner, though he looked ready to fall asleep, like Harry.

_Κηδεμόνας_ blinked, and then he himself blushed lightly. He hadn't noticed that the young beings were so tired. "Uh, yeah, we're here actually." _Κηδεμόνας_ said stopping at some vines. He winked at the younger ones and he pulled back the curtain. "Welcome to one of my few homes, which I made before going to live at- at the castle. This one's my favorite and no one knows about it, except me and now all of you," he stated, grinning widely at everyone's gaping faces.

The house was a manor, like the Malfoy manor. Except that this one was a bit smaller and had silver and gold vines crawling up the sides, in a beautiful design. It also was black, and trees surrounded it, a water fountain was also in the middle of the front yard. Hedges full of blossoming flowers were making all sorts of paths heading into the forest. The paths were rocky but smooth and lightly gleaming in the light.

Suddenly _Κηδεμόνας_, yanked them all forward. "Shield up!" he roared and magic fell over the exits into and out of the forest. Right as large mutated wolves attacked, getting thrown back though, because of the shield. "Well, that was fun," _Κηδεμόνας_ mused dryly. Then concern fluttered onto his face, as he looked at the others who looked quite shaken. "Uh, let's go inside," he suggested leading them away, quickly.

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" _Μητέρα_ roared; anger swam over the shaking in fear assassins. "Your supposedly the best of the best, yet you can track four stupid beings!" she snarled, slapping the head being of the group, blood slipped down his face; as she had her claws out and she dig them, across his face. Then she continued to pace, her long black cloak sweeping around her.

"I apologize, my queen. We'll find them, I swear," the head being said kneeling. Though he was angry, he didn't train to track and kill innocent people, even if one was a dark being. "We are at the moment, looking for any mixed, light and dark magic, in all forests," he added, in a blank yet strong tone.

_Μητέρα_ looked at him, disgust clear in her eyes. "You'd better find them soon. Or you'll find your family and yourself, beheaded."

At hearing this, the head being bowed deeply, then he and his men swept out. Right when the doors closed he rounded on his men, "Find them, now!" he shouted. They knew that he was worried for his family, so they didn't argue.

"Are th-ey, a-sl-ee-p?" _Σκιές θανάτου_ asked, struggling with speaking English. He frowned, at hearing his voice, it just didn't sound right.

_Κηδεμόνας_ smiled softly and he went over to his lover, who was standing at a window looking out it. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Yes, they should be," he replied, kissing him on the cheek. "You're getting better at speaking in English," he then commented.

His comment made his mate roll his eyes. "I so-soun-sound st-u-pid," _Σκιές θανάτου_ muttered glaring out the window.

_Κηδεμόνας_ shook his head. "**_Vous devez prendre votre temps pratiquer plus. Et vous devez avoir patience_**," he murmured, looking out the window too. "It took my ages and I mean ages, before I could speak one word complete." He added, in an understanding way.

"I d-o- **_Cela est stupide!_**" he finally just snarled. Pulling away from _Κηδεμόνας_, he stormed out of the room. Right past two stunned mates.

"Come on in!" _Κηδεμόνας_ called to them, sitting heavily on a loveseat, while rubbing his eyes. He really should just shut up, when he is given the chance. "Hey," he then said sounding tired.

"Mate problems?" Draco asked, pretending to be oblivious, with slight amusement in his eyes and slight worry.

"Draco. Shush. _Κηδεμόνας_, are you okay?" Harry said shoving his mate off of the couch they had sat on, with a large smirk.

_Κηδεμόνας_ smiled as he watched this. "A little, nothing I couldn't fix later, though," he said causally waving a hand.

"Good. Now, can Σκιές θανάτου speak any other languages and al-also, why is his name Greek, when he can't speak it?" Harry asked with a slight stutter and a brightly blushing face, as Draco sat back down and then pulled Harry onto his lap.

_Κηδεμόνας_ grinned. "He can only speak French clearly. He can speak very little in other languages," he stated shrugging. "I'm as you just saw, struggling with teaching him English," he sighed. "So! You two hungry?" he asked. Waving his hand, food appeared.

Once the group was done eating they sat thinking. When _Σκιές θανάτου_ came back in, looking much calmer.

_Κηδεμόνας_ smiled and pulled his lover onto his lap. "Are you alright now?" he asked in an extremely calm way. Then he nodded in relief, when his love nodded.

"Well! I think that Harry and I shall take our leave," Draco said standing. Glancing at harry who also stood.

Harry went forward and hugged _Κηδεμόνας_, "Good night you two," he said also hugging _Σκιές θανάτου_, before leaving with Draco, hand in hand.

Silence. Yep, that was what the room fell into after the two teens left. Finally _Κηδεμόνας_ sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, this is crazy. We worked hard and left our homes and people we know to be together, and now we aren't even speaking with each other." he muttered. "Come on." _Κηδεμόνας_ dragged his lover out of the sitting room and up stairs, straight towards their bed room. Once there he pinned Σκιές θανάτου to the bed, a predatory gleam appearing in his eyes. Then he slowly slid his hands under his mates' shirt. Then, a moment later he threw the shirt onto the ground away from the bed.

"Draco?" he spoke, as he lay curled up against Draco.

"Hm, what is it my sweet?" Draco was starting to fall asleep, so his words were very quiet.

"Do you think…. that they'll be okay?" Harry questioned. "Their relationship, I mean?"

Draco smiled a little. He loved how caring his mate was. "Yeah, they'll be fine," he mumbled in response.

"But, how do you know?" Harry prodded, rolling over so he faced a eye drooping Draco.

"Ye-"he was cut off as a very loud moan came up a few doors down. Making Harry blush beet red and Draco chuckled softly. 'Yes, I think that they're fine. Very fine," he stated laughing at Harry who shook his head burying his blushing face.

"They- ugh, I'm _scarred _for life!" Draco's mate exclaimed his voice slightly muffled. They just made Draco laugh more. Before Harry hit him in the face with a pillow that is.

Draco mocked an angry glare before he pinned his mate to the bed, soon snogging him happily. Both of them now oblivious to the fact that the couple a few doors down, were having sex.

"Love you, Κηδεμόνας," _Σκιές θανάτου_ whispered when they were done and he closed his eyes, falling fast asleep, never hearing his mate murmur into his ear, and his mate grin widely, as he didn't stutter.

"I love you too."

**~The next day, after breakfast**

"Draco, Harry, we took the liberty to contact a few of your family and friends… I hope that that was alright," _Κηδεμόνας_ said sounding nervous. But, then he sighed in pure relief, when the two grinned and thanked them. "They should be here in, about… 1 hour." He stated. 'Oh and, the uh, Order of Phoenix I think it's called are also coming." Harry paled a bit at that but, he nodded. Then he laughed and Draco was gone, going to bath and change his clothing.

Harry and _Κηδεμόνας_ laughed, knowing this. Then the two exchanged smiles before leaving the room, to also change.

**~An hour later**

_Σκιές θανάτου_ was sitting on a bench under a tree, reading. When a light flashed and he whipped out a dagger and he threw it. Luckily, the group ducked, and then wands were pointed at him, all were about to say _Cruico_, when their wands flew out of their hands. Everyone, including _Σκιές θανάτου_ spun around. To see harry, glaring at them. "What are you all thinking!?" he demanded while everyone gaped at his new appearance.

"Harry!" All of them then exclaimed, except for Neville and Luna who just waved happily. Harry grinned at everyone saying hello at the same time, before his small smile faded away. He was truthfully very happy to see them all but; he couldn't let them get away from hurting his brothers' mate. No, if he did _Κηδεμόνας_ wouldn't be very happy.

"Hello," he murmured happily, and then he went serious again. "Back to me yelling at you lot. Do not ever raise a wand to him, got it. Unless you wish to be dead," Harry said sternly.

"But, Harry! That… _thing_, tried to kill us!" Ron snapped, glaring at _Σκιές θανάτου_, who just blinked, while looking from the group to Harry a few times.

Harry sighed. "I know, and I apologize but, he doesn't know who you are and well, some people are after him, my brother, Draco and me," Harry said calmly, though a hint of annoyance tinged his words. He didn't like Ron's tone, much.

Ron still looked angry. "So? That _thing_-"he was cut off as Harry rounded onto him, his eyes blazing. "_He's_ not a _thing_, he's a _person_! His _name_ is _Σκιές θανάτου_," he stated angrily. "It means Shadows Death in greek."

"Oh, okay," Ron said sounding calmer but, you could hear at the edge of his tone, that he still wasn't fully happy. Then he went wide eyed as Draco and _Κηδεμόνας_ flew over. Landing they bowed silently.

"Hello," _Κηδεμόνας_ greeted them. Then he went over to his mate, wrapping his arms around him right away. The scene made the Slytherins and Remus and Sirius smile softly, while the Weasleys excluding the twins, sneered, disgusted with them being together.

"That is gross!" Hermione exclaimed, making everyone look at her. The Weasleys smiled, while the other glared and Harry just frowned.

Harry stepped forward; to speak but, _Κηδεμόνας_ beat him.

"Yes well, if you really think it's disgusting, then I suggest you leave," _Κηδεμόνας_ hissed, his eyes flashing with anger. Then he glanced at his confused mate, glad for once, that he couldn't totally understand English.

She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. "No! I'm here to see my best friend!" she snarled, her wand coming out.

"Hermione, stop that! And…. I am gay," Harry snapped, his voice becoming quiet, as he said that he was gay.

Disgust and hate, filled half the orders eyes and the Weasleys, still excluding the twins. Stepped backwards, making harry flinch at all the people how clearly didn't approve of this. "How can we leave?" Molly asked, snidely. Then he looked at the twins. "Fred, George, come here!"

"No thank you!" they chorused. Then he glared at their mother, for being so rude.

Molly's eyes widened and she huffed. "Fine, stay with these ugh, _gays_!" she snapped. Taking the portkey, that Draco handed them.

They were gone a moment later, much to everyone else's relief.

Harry let out a shaky breath before fleeing. Draco quickly followed him.

Κηδεμόνας shook his head, before forcing a smile onto his face. "Well, shall we go in," he said leading the much smaller group inside.

* * *

**So! Seventh chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please continue to review! I hope you like this!**

Μητέρα**-** _It Means Mother, in Greek._

Κηδεμόνας**-**_It Means Guardian, in Greek._

Σκιές θανάτου- _It Means Shadows Death, in Greek._

ολίγον κάποιος- I_t Means "Little one", in Greek._

μικρό δράκο- _It Means "Little Dragon", in Greek._

**_Vous devez prendre votre temps pratiquer plus. Et vous devez avoir patience-_** You must take your time practicing more. And you must have patience. 

**_Cela est stupide- _**This is stupid!


	8. Chapter 8 Life, is very complicated!

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR. Well, except for Μητέρα, Κηδεμόνας and lastly Σκιές θανάτου. ****_They ARE mine. And any other characters I may make._**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 8. ****Life, is very complicated!**

"I can't believe that he's gay. That just makes him more of a freak! Dumbledore will just have to pay us more if he wants you both to be friends with him!" Molly spat as she and the others landed in Headquarters.

"I agree whole heartedly," Hermione said firmly. _It's disgusting._ Then she sighed. _If only Harry was raised right, like me. Then he would understand that being with another guy is wrong. I'll just have to fix this._

"Well, at least now we don't have to pretend to like him," said a smirking Ron.

Ginny sobbed. "He was supposed to be with me!" she wailed, as her mother tried to comfort her.

"We'll just have to get him to see that liking other guys is wrong," Hermione reassured Ginny, while the gears in her head began to work.

"Until Harry and Draco make reappearance, I'll give you all the grand tour." Κηδεμόνας stated leading them into the living room. That was full of pictures and other objects. Also a large crystal chandelier was hanging high up, and glittering. "This is the living room. We almost never use it." He stated sounding amused.

"Why would you not us this room?" Tonis asked, clearly confused as to why no one would use such a beautiful room.

At her question, _Κηδεμόνας_ sniggered. "Well, there are two couples here, and…. Well, we all spend more time in our own rooms than out here," he stated grinning evilly. While Tonks turned beet red, as realization dawned on her.

"So! Shall we continue?" _Κηδεμόνας_ asked, sniggering at Tonks brightly blushing face. The others nodded, smothering their own amusement.

_Κηδεμόνας_ lead them all around the lower parts of the house, and then they went up stairs, after an hour. As he passed the bed room he pointed out Harrys' room and as they got to Draco's, he stopped laughing quietly. While everyone else excluding _Σκιές θανάτου_, blushed, as loud moans came from the room.

**~About an hour earlier**

Draco slowly went into his room, he'd already checked Harry's room and he wasn't there. So he knew for a fact that this would be where he mate was, and, he was right. His mate lay curled into a ball at the center of his bed, pillows and blankets wrapping around him, like he was in a nest.

Sadness, pain and anger filled Draco eyes as he stared at his mate. He then snapped out of his trance and he flew forward wrapping his arms protectively around Harry, who in response snuggled up against him trembling badly. Draco kissed Harry on his head and he murmured loving words to him. He then jumped as Harry spoke.

"Dragon?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes my mate?" Draco said, sitting back, his eyes looking his mate over in worry.

"You won't leave me… will you?" Harry rasped; his eyes filled with tears at the thought.

Draco quickly wrapped his arms around him and he pushed him back onto the bed, so he was pinning his little mate. "I'll never leave you, ever," Draco said sternly. Then he kissed his mate's neck, slowly trialing lower. Then he slid his hand under his mate shirt and he pulled it off, tossing is carelessly onto the floor.

**~ Present time and day**

Tonks shook her head. "Let's go, now!" she ordered, ignoring everyone else laughing behind her.

_Κηδεμόνας_ snickered and nodded; leading them away from the room they continued the tour for the next two hours. Then they ended up in the living room, talking about the recent events.

Draco and Harry stayed curled up against each other, taking quietly. They had totally forgotten about their guests down stairs.

"Dragon, I uh, I just remembered about our guests down stairs and well, we didn't just any silencing charms up, did we?" Harry squeaked; burying his face in the blankets as Draco went widened in realization.

Draco then sighed and kissed Harry on the forehead. "At least they haven't come in yet," he pointed out.

Harry nodded, looking at a wall. "I… I thought that Ron and Hermione were my friends," he whispered brokenly.

Draco gazed at him sympathetically, and then kissed him on the cheek, before he ran a hand through his hair, humming softly. "I admittedly thought that too. But, you should never judge someone without really getting to know them," Draco said sitting up. "We should probably get to the others," he muttered before climbing out of bed. He then glanced back at Harry. "You should take a quick shower, before you go down." Draco then disappeared into his walk-in closet.

Sighing Harry did so. Then after half an hour he came out dressed. "Well, how do I look?" Harry asked. He wore tight black leather pants, black leather boots with silver buckles, no shirt showing off his newly toned muscular, his hair was pulled back loosely, it wasn't super long but, it was long enough to tie back. He also had his wings out and they were pure white.

"Gorgeous… are you doing this to tease me?" Draco asked, sounding irritated.

Harry smirked, and then he tired to look innocent. "Me? Tease you? Never in a million years!" Harry exclaimed before squealing, as Draco threw a rolled up shirt at him. He pouted for a moment, before running out laughing manically, as Draco growled who tried and failed to pounce onto his taunting mate.

**~The group downstairs**

They all blinked, glancing at one another. As they all heard laugher and a thud, come from up stairs. Then they smiled softly, as the laughter came closer. "Harry," the group breathed standing. Then they grinned widely, as the door opened and Harry came zipping in, with Draco at his heels; looking very annoyed.

"Hello everyone," Harry said cheerfully, before sitting between the Weasley twins. "Miss me?" he asked cheekily.

The twin laughed and grinned. "Torturing, we mean, taunting Malfoy, aren't yah?"

"Maybe," Harry answered simply, but, it clear that he was. His eyes sparkle, with suppressed mirth and he suppressed an evil grin. "So! How is everyone?" he drawled, sweetly.

Draco growled and he sat stiffly beside his parents, who watched the exchange in pure amusement.

"Great!" Everyone said very amused at the two young mates.

Then _Κηδεμόνας_ piped up, "So, _ολίγον κάποιος_, they told me you fought a basilisk!" _Κηδεμόνας_ exclaimed, shaking his head. His tone sounded concerned and amazed. This just made Harry laugh and nod.

"What does whatever you just called Harry, mean?" Severus asked politely.

_Κηδεμόνας_ smiled, "It means little one…. Harry, can I give you a new nickname?" he asked, looking at a surprised Harry, who then smiled in a thoughtful way.

"Yeah, why not," he replied, now bouncy.

_Κηδεμόνας_ smiled and he sat back thinking. "So, Draco, any ideas?" he asked finally, much to Harry's amusement.

Draco smirked. "Afraid not, well, none that are nice," he said grumpily.

_Κηδεμόνας _rolled his eyes but, he was silently chuckling.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ had luckily put a spell up so that everything that the group said was in French, to his ears. So, he could understand them perfectly. "_Ταχύτατοι πνεύμα_," _Σκιές θανάτου_ spoke quietly. Only Draco and _Κηδεμόνας_ heard him and they both smiled; thinking, prefect.

"Harry, what about _Ταχύτατοι πνεύμα_, as your new nickname; it means Blazing spirit." Κηδεμόνας offered. Saying what it means to the group who didn't know the Greek language.

Harry grinned widely. "I love it! Whose idea was it?" he then asked. He wanted to give a big hug to whoever suggested that name.

"_Σκιές θανάτου_, suggested that name," Draco mused, while smiling at Σκιές θανάτου.

Harry's smile widened and he flew at _Σκιές θανάτου_ hugging him tightly. Then he pulled away, looking very thoughtful.

"What are you thinking about, Harry?" Lucius asked kindly.

"Draco. He needs a new nickname," Harry stated before sitting beside _Σκιές θανάτου_, whom he then brained stormed with. Well, after he used his magic to understand him, that is.

Draco groaned and he slumped back in his chair. "This is so not good," he mumbled.

"That's a prefect and simple idea!" Ginny exclaimed her eyes gleaming with pure happiness. "I'll get my future husband back and that Death Eater scum will pay for his crimes! I love it!" she squealed bouncing up and down, much to everyone's amusement.

"Yes, and it'll cleanse Harry. Then he'll have to thank me!" Hermione grinned, nodding quickly. _This is great! Harry will be in my debate, finally! This, yes, this is perfectly brilliant! I'm so smart yes, I am. No one matches me._ Hermione thought, a slightly crazed gleam glinted in her eyes and she laughed quietly to herself.

_Μητέρα_ growled to herself, as she paced her throne room. The guards hadn't come back yet and she was angry. Then she spun around towards one of her guards and she blasted fire at him. Watching feeling a bit satisfied as the gaur crumpled screaming and crying in pure pain.

* * *

**So! Seventh chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please continue to review! I hope you like this! Oh and, I'm working on a whole new story; that I won;t be posting until I've written at least half the sorty already. xDD Anyways, if your a slight bit confused. Hermonie, Dumbloredore and the Weaslseys are evil; Μητέρα, is also evil and so is lastly, Voldemort (Who should be in the furture chapters... somewhere... XDD).**

Μητέρα**-** _It Means Mother, in Greek._

Κηδεμόνας**-**_It Means Guardian, in Greek._

Σκιές θανάτου- _It Means Shadows Death, in Greek._

_Ταχύτατοι πνεύμα_ - _It Means "Blazing Spirit", in Greek._

μικρό δράκο- _It Means "Little Dragon", in Greek._


	9. Chapter 9 Mates

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR. Well, except for Μητέρα, Κηδεμόνας and lastly Σκιές θανάτου. ****_They ARE mine. And any other characters I may make._**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 9 Mates.**

Harry sighed in contentment, as he snuggled up against Draco. Then very slowly he opened his eyes, smiling with a light blush on his face; as his eyes met silver eyes, which held only love.

"Hey," Draco said quietly. Then he kissed harry lightly on his head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did. Did you sleep well?" Harry replied, sounding still very sleepy. But is eyes were brightening, showing that he was getting up, just very slowly.

Draco grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it was very good. Especially after last night-"Draco was cut off as his and Harry's bedroom door flew open.

"Time to get up, sleepy heads!" Tonks sang, loudly. Her eyes twinkling with suppressed laughter. She's heard what Draco was going to say and her eyes landed on a blushing Harry and smug looking Draco.

"How was your night, boys?" she asked sweetly. Then she ducked as Harry threw a pillow at her.

"Out, now!" Harry hissed glaring at Tonks and then he turned his glare to Draco, as he heard him snickering. "And you shut it."

Draco continued to snigger, as he watched Tonks quickly bolt; until that is, he was shoved from bed. "Ow!"

"Ops," Harry said sarcastially. Then smirking, he stood and he disappeared into his and Dracos' bathroom.

Draco let himself pout for a few minutes, then an evil and mischievous smile spread out onto his face and he quickly got dressed, before he went over to the bathroom door. He opened the bathroom door a tad bit, before glancing around the room. He knew that if Harry stopped him peeking in he'd have to run, and fast. So he quickly and mentally put together an escape route. Then he happily slipped into the bathroom.

Lucius blinked. "Did you all, hear that… thud?" he asked looking around the now frozen table.

"Y-yep, I-I heard!" Narrcissa chocked out, to a dazed Lucuis, tears slipped down her face as she laughed uncontrollably. She knew exactly what was happening and from the dazed, and stunned gazed around the table, everyone else did too.

"Are they… always this… active?" Severus murmured to _Κηδεμόνας_, who could only nod silently.

**~A few moments earlier**

Harry turned the shower water on and he stripped. Then he slipped into the shower, closing his eyes as he felt the warm water hit him.

Draco as silently as he could, tiptoed towards the shower. He peeked in at Harry his jaw dropped and he started drooling. This continued for about, 5 minutes and then he was suddenly thrown backwards. Slipping and falling to the floor he lightly hit his head on one of the drawers in the bathroom. Sitting there a bit dazed, he then stood. Before he gulped, as he came face to face with an enraged Harry, it was clear that Harry didn't like people peeking in on him while in the shower.

"Er, hi," Draco mumbled, smiling in an uneasy way. He was doomed and he knew it.

Harry then did something unexpected. He went forward and he kissed Draco, making Draco stiffen for a moment; then he allowed himself to relax, a bit.

Harry pulled away after a few more moments and he looked sternly at his lover. "Draco, don't ever do that again. Got it?" he asked sweetly, but you could tell that it was more a threat than anything.

Draco nodded vigorously. Then he pushed Harry against the wall, a smirk slowly making its way onto his face, "Now that I have your undivided attention. You should know that you looked absolutely sexy in the shower," Draco purred, before kissing Harry once again, a loud moan came from him a second later.

"Dra-Dray… we… need…" another moan came from him and he felt himself melt, "Downstairs… guests… re-rememb-"he was fully cut off as Draco pull off his robe. Then he was pulled away from the wall and pushed into the shower.

"Scarred… for life," Severus said bluntly, as he heard some racket from upstairs.

_Κηδεμόνας_ mentally groaned. He wanted to be doing that with _his_ lover! _Oh well, that'll just have to wait for later… tonight…_ He then sighed aloud, before he began to eat.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ glanced around the still shocked table and he stifled a laugh, by getting taking a sip of his water. _Those two need to learn to put up silencing charms, I think._

**~Many hours later**

Draco and Harry both sighed in pure relief, as they snuck out of the house and away from their annoying guests. They spent the entire day, after they got out of the shower, showing their guests the house and answering their questions. It was amazingly annoying and so they were glad when Σκιές θανάτου helped them escape.

"Shadows' going to get in trouble, if or when _Κηδεμόνας _finds out, he helped us leave," Draco muttered, worriedly.

Harry just smiled. "Don't worry. _Κηδεμόνας_ could never stay mad at him for a very long time and anyways, if he is Shadow can take care of himself," Harry mused, looking Draco with an amused look in his eyes.

"So, where are we going?" Harry asked after a few moments. His hand was entwined with Draco's and Draco was leading him towards a section of the forest that no outsiders could get to.

Draco grinned. His eyes shining with concealed excitement and mystery. "You'll see my sweet," was his short and simple answer. Then he continued to gently pull his mate along.

A few minutes later deeper into the rapidly darkening forest, Harry sighed heavily. "_Πάγος δράκο_, where are we going, I want to know now!" Harry whined, he was tired and wanted to fall over asleep.

"We're almost there, my love," Draco replied, teasingly. He knew how grumpy Harry became when tired. _Well, this should wake him up for a little while longer._ He thought mischievously.

Sighing Harry trudged along. While forcefully biting back insults, which were all directed towards his lover.

"Please tell me we're almost there," Harry begged, as he swayed a bit on his feet.

Draco laughed and he smiled brightly. "Come on sleepy," he teased, before once again pulling his mate.

Then a few minutes later the two came to a cave, with a many vines covering it. Harry blinked rapidly. "What's this?" he asked looking at his mate with big eyes.

Draco smirked. "If you want to know then follow me," he purred, disappearing into the cave.

Harry momentarily froze, then grinning widely he flew through the entrance.

"Where are they?" _Κηδεμόνας _rounded on his mate. Knowing for a fact that he would have helped them disappear.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ meekly pointed out the door. "Th-they w-went t-towards th-the p-par-part of t-the f-for-forest that o-out-s-siders couldn't g-get in-into," he stammered, backing away from his enraged mate.

_Κηδεμόνας _sighed and he stopped glaring at his love. "Sorry… I'm just worried, I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to them," he mumbled sitting on the floor, one of his hands ran through his hair.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ smiled softly, before he sat beside his mate. He then kissed his lover on his jaw line. "I-I think t-that they f-fo-found our ca-cave," he murmured, smiling, as he only stuttered a little. Then his grin widened a lot, as he saw his mates' absolutely stunned face.

"Our cave… as in the first place we kissed and uh…" _Κηδεμόνας_ paused and blushed at the thought, before clearing his throat, "Should they be in there?" he asked, uncertainly.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ nodded firmly. "Yes, they need this, plus. They're not here," Σκιές θανάτου replied, huskily. Then he gently pushed his mate onto his back, his eyes gleaming with lust.

_Κηδεμόνας_ started to debate on whether he should continue with his mate or go after the boys. His mate won. A sexy smile appeared and he and his mate were gone, just like that.

And soon, loud moans filled the house. Luckily, their guests had left.

Draco stopped at another vine covered doorway and he watched his mate appear. Then he slipped into it, there he looked around the room, to make sure that everything was perfect. There were candles lit all over the cave, a picnic blanket with a basket of food and also, in the far left corner of the cave was an in ground hot spring. He walked over to the picnic blanket and he sat down, watching the vines.

A second later Harry stepped through freezing immediately. Then slowly he opened his mouth and then he closed it. Then he looked straight at Draco. "What… when… when did you find this place?" he asked, awe clear in his tone. He quickly walked to his mate.

"I found it a few days ago. I've been getting it ready for you to see since," Draco admitted; which in return got him a long make out session with his mate.

An hour an hour later they pulled apart and Harry stood, taking off his shirt. He wanted to go into the hot spring.

Draco watched his strip and then slip into the water. A smile played on is lips and he followed.

Harry swam to his love and in only a few moments they began to kiss; slowly their hands began to run down each other. Harry moaned and he sighed in pure bliss.

"Do you want me in you?" Draco murmured his voice a whisper, as he leaned close to his mates' ear.

"Yes," Harry breathed, his eyes fluttering closed.

Draco eyes lit and a smile graced his face. Then he began to kiss him again, gaining another loud moan.

_Κηδεμόνας _lay on his back on his bed, with his mate snuggled up against him. He ran a hand through his mates' hair and he smiled to himself. His mate was fast asleep.

_Κηδεμόνας _kissed his lover on his forehead before closing his eyes and falling fast asleep.

* * *

**So! Ninth chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please continue to review! I hope you like this! Also, I'm going to be very slow updating my stories. V.V I'm super sorry!**

Μητέρα**-** _It Means Mother, in Greek._

Κηδεμόνας**-**_It Means Guardian, in Greek._

Σκιές θανάτου- _It Means Shadows Death, in Greek._

_Ταχύτατοι πνεύμα_ - _It Means "Blazing Spirit", in Greek._

Πάγος δράκο - _It Means "Ice Dragon", in Greek._


	10. Chapter 10 Time and Allies

**If you don't like slash, turn back now.**

**Warning- Draco/Harry later on. Talk of abuse and rape too. Not descriptive with the rape part though.**

**There will be other slash couples later on in the story.**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**

**I only own the story. Harry Potter and all the characters in this story, belong to JKR. Well, except for Μητέρα, Κηδεμόνας and lastly Σκιές θανάτου. ****_They ARE mine. And any other characters I may make._**

* * *

**Pain, fear, loneliness... Healing, hope, Love**

**Chapter 10 Time and Allies.**

The weeks had gone by fast, and everyone had gotten use to each other's company. They all were relaxed and thought that nothing could go wrong. Yeah, they were absolutely wrong.

Harry laughed and smiled as he and Draco once again were in the cave. But, this time is was daytime and they were just having a picnic. Harry relaxed against Draco and the two were feeding each other small desserts.

When all of a suddenly there was an explosion. The two boys quickly glanced at one another and they looked towards the vine doorway. _Maybe it is the twins…_ They both thought. Then those thoughts were washed away as _Μητέραs _men came into the room; using a very advanced spell to freeze the two boys in place.

Draco growled and he concentrated on using his magic to break the spell on himself, when he was thrown backwards into a cave wall; falling unconscious a second later.

Harry's magic exploded and the intruders were also thrown backwards. He then flew to his mates' side, tears sliding down his pale face. "Dray?" he croaked. He gently lifted his mate, his eyes trailed over his body; he then gasped softly seeing the blood coming from a head wound. Then, after quickly making sure that his mate was breathing. He glanced around at the other unconscious beings. _What am I supposed to do now?_ Harry thought miserably.

Then he looked back at his lover and he sighed softly. He made a decision. "I'll be back soon… I promise," he whispered before placing a kiss onto his head. He stood and he strolled to the closest being and he used his magic to bind him. Then he went to the next and did the same, so soon he had them all in binds. He took one quick glance at his mate before quickly leaving, heading straight for the house. While mentally wishing that he was better at healing, he could have healed his mate himself, if he was. But he wasn't good with healing… at all; so he wasn't going to try and heal his mate; he really didn't want to end up killing his mate.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, he was met with black spots at first and when it finally faded away he began to sit up when pain pierced through him and he struggled to bite back a cry. He eventually sat up against a cave wall and then he realized that his mate wasn't anywhere to be found. [i]They took him![/i] he exclaimed, before his eyes landed on the beings all awake and in binds. He blinked, confused; when he suddenly felt something slid down his neck and he reached behind him, when he felt something sticky. He pulled his hand away and he strangled on a gasp, as he stared mutely stunned at the blood that dripped down his fingers.

_Wha… this isn't…. good…at… all…_ His thoughts trailed off as dizziness hit him and he slumped back, falling into darkness once more.

The being sent to capture Harry and Draco glanced at one another. They didn't want to capture them but they had no choice and now, because of them, the mate of one of the most precious beings they'd ever met was dying and it was their fault entirely.

"What will happen to us… if he dies?" one being asked sounding scared.

"We'll probably follow," another said grimly; their eyes scanning the wounded beings' unconscious frame.

"Oh," squeaked another.

The group fell silently right as the vines moved, then they gasped, horror filled them. Μητέρα was here. They really would die now.

_Μητέρα _glared icily at them. Then she waved her hand and the binds disappeared. "Fools!" she spat. Then she smirked, looking at Draco. "It's safe!" she called.

Then, much to the beings utter shock, Lord Voldemort swept into the room. Looking as snake faced as ever.

"Here you go. You have the blonde one, and I get Harry," she said in a business-like manner.

The dark lord glared then he nodded and two Death eaters came in, going straight to the unconscious beings' side. "Take him to my manor," he ordered, his voice a hiss. The Death eaters quickly did as they were told and once they were gone he turned towards _Μητέρα_. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, in a very curious way. "Is it because of that traitor? Are you taking Potter from him, for revenge?"

_Μητέρα_ glared. "That isn't your business!" she snapped. She truthfully was taking him for revenge and because she was in danger of being booted from being the ruler or the beings and when Harry was there everyone thought her a marvelous ruler, because she saved a child in need of dire help.

Voldemort nodded, with narrowed blood red eyes. Then, suddenly, he smirked. "The deal's over. I'll be coming after Potter next. You better give Potter many guards, because when I find him, and I will find him. I will kill him," he snarled softly. Then he vanished, his Death eaters following, quickly and silently.

_Μητέρα_ calmly waved her hand they her guards were gone. Then she sat down, watching the vines, waiting for her prodigy to return.

Harry had run into the house and he got _Κηδεμόνας_ and _Σκιές θανάτου_ and now the three were running back to the cave. When suddenly _Σκιές θανάτου_ grabbed both his lovers and Harry's arms; they looked at him with confusion in their eyes.

_Σκιές θανάτου_ slowly looked around the caves entrance. "Something… it not right," he whispered. Then he slowly went forward, reaching out his hand, when he yanked it back, hissing. "Someone… is in there, waiting."

_Κηδεμόνας_ grabbed Harry arm and he began to tell him to stay. "Harry you can't go in there. You could get hurt and that really wouldn't help Draco."

Harry turned towards him, his eyes wide with pleading. "Please _Κηδεμόνας_, if there's someone in there they could be hurting Draco!"

_Κηδεμόνας _sighed heavily, then he very reluctantly let go if his arm. "Okay. You can go, just… be careful and if anything funny happens, come out right away."

Harry nodded and then he disappeared inside.

Harry slowly walked through the cave tunnel. His guard up, he slowly crept towards the vine entrance. His breathing was slow and calm but, his heart was acing. _What if he's hurt… what if he's dead…_ These thoughts continued to repeat themselves over and over in his mind and he gulped; shaking them away the best he could.

He stepped through, ready to fight. He blinked, "Where is everyone-"he stopped abruptly and he quickly scrambled back. When there was a light that flashed and he was gone a second later.

_Μητέρα_ smiled. "Well, that went perfectly," she said cheerfully. Then she too was gone.

* * *

**So! Tenth chapter up! Thanks for reviews! Please continue to review! I hope you like this!**

Μητέρα**-** _It Means Mother, in Greek._

Κηδεμόνας**-**_It Means Guardian, in Greek._

Σκιές θανάτου- _It Means Shadows Death, in Greek._

_Ταχύτατοι πνεύμα_ - _It Means "Blazing Spirit", in Greek._

Πάγος δράκο - _It Means "Ice Dragon", in Greek._


End file.
